


Idiot

by the_lie_eternal



Category: Auf Streife
Genre: Cute, M/M, Short Drabble, Smoochies, policemen at work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21920881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_lie_eternal/pseuds/the_lie_eternal
Summary: Just Arne forgetting necessities at home and asking his boyfriend for help.
Relationships: Moritz Breuer/Arne Schneider
Kudos: 7





	Idiot

Arne cursed as he checked his locker and afterwards his bag, not a single t-shirt to be seen at all. His sounds weren't overheard by Moritz, who was standing in front of his own locker storing away his civilian clothes.

“What's up, forgot your head at home?” the younger man laughed, only receiving an angry look.

“I don't have any t-shirts left. Must've forgotten them somehow. Could you help me out?” Arne muttered, trying his best puppy eyes against his partner. Moritz had to laugh, leaning against the nearest wall.

“I have plenty of shirts to spare, indeed ...” the blondie grinned mischievously, and Arne already knew that he wouldn't get the piece of clothing easily just like that.

“What do you want?” the dark-haired policeman put his hand on his hips, waiting for the reply and the task he had to do.

“Kiss me.” Moritz pouted.

“That's all?” Arne stated, raising his brow.

“Yup. On the mouth.” the younger man added.

Easy then, Arne thought and approached his lover, yet obviously it wasn't that simple. Moritz was anyway a bit taller than Arne, and the smaller man always had to raise on his toes to reach the other's lips. Moritz stretched his neck as far as he could, and he had to laugh as Arne didn't make it to reach him.

“You still have to grow a bit it seems!” he grinned, but didn't expect Arne to quickly adapt to the solution of the problem. With a quick movement that not even the fastest policeman could counter, Arne wrapped his arms around his partner while gently kicking his leg at the same time, and Moritz found himself laying on the hard floor, Arne leaning above him. Then the smaller man leaned in, kissing the life out of his partner until there was no air in his lungs left.

“Oh hell.” Moritz stammered baffled, still realizing what actually just happened.

“Should I also take you right here or is that enough for a shirt?” Arne grinned and seductively licked his lips in a joking manner.

“You know where to find it, oh my god.” Moritz had to laugh as his partner got up from him, leaving the younger policeman laying defenselessly on the floor. Not only was he surprised about the fact that Arne just got him onto the floor that easily, it was also the fact Arne perfectly solved the task that Moritz gave to him.


End file.
